


Young Volcanoes

by Occhiolistic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Modern AU, Older!Hiccup, Slight JackxJamie, TattoArtist!Hiccup, slow burn?, younger!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occhiolistic/pseuds/Occhiolistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack "Frost" Overland.<br/>Intoxicated 80% of the time.<br/>100% unwanted and unloved.</p><p>Hiccup Haddock III.<br/>College student by day.<br/>Professional tattoo artist by night.</p><p>These two could erupt at any second, and then they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here on AO3 and I try to update once a week. Title and chapter titles are taken from FallOut Boy's Young Volcanoes. And please do enjoy :))) -Occhi

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End 

Screams that had the ability to go through walls torment him and he would put his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to tune them out. He could still remember them when he was just an innocent 6-year-old. Screams that have lost their meanings over the years, usually it was just about his dad's drinking problems or his mom's idiocy and carelessness, now it was about money and cheating and his very existence. Because he wasn't planned, an accident if you must call it. 

 

Rumors said his dad took advantage of his mom when he gave her ‘roofies’ or the date-rape drug when both of them were just in college. When her parents found out about her pregnancy, they threatened to kill his dad if he wouldn't marry her, to keep up their reputation as a prestigious family. His mom tried to get rid of the unborn child because she was scared of being a mother after the incident, but his dad told her not to. "He's alright." his dad told his mom, patting her growing belly. "How would you know it's a boy?" his mom wondered. "Because if it's not,” his dad sauntered towards her, “we’ll try again. No room for girls in this family." His dad said leaning over to her ear, sending chills down her spine. She needed escape, to be free of this insane man who was her husband. But he made sure that would never happen. His mom prayed to every god she knew to have a boy, fearing for her baby's life.

 

His dad was overjoyed when they knew she was carrying a boy, thus, taking care of her with utmost gentleness. Sometimes, his mother would reminisce the days when the monster became a loving husband. They named him after the fabled mythical being ‘Jack Frost’ because he was born in the middle of the fiercest snowstorm ever recorded in their area. The day he was born was also the day his mother had a last glimpse of her husband. The next day and the days that followed it was where the monster decided to reign over her, powered by alcohol and stress over his new job as an assistant manager. Every single time he cried out, because of reasons only a baby could understand, his dad would yell for his mom to take care of it or else she would never hear the baby’s cry ever again. His mom hated it and blamed him for the loss of her caring husband. He never really felt his mother's love because she was on the brink of insanity, on the edge of a dark and deep hole with no escape. The only reason his mom kept him alive was because of her parents. They would literally disown her if their only grandchild would be gone, thus, cutting off their financial support completely. 

 

His mom had a hard time between taking care of an 8-year-old and satisfying the needs of her husband. She had to be ready all the time for their sudden 'activities'. That left the toddler enough time to explore his surroundings without boundaries. He roamed around the neighborhood, befriending several kids. Once, he got so caught up with playing with the little girl (names were such a hassle) whose house was adjacent to his that he arrived late. “Where were you? “, his dad said through gritted teeth. Before he could answer, his dad screamed at him and slapped his face with such force that he fell on his bottom. It was the first time his dad abused him, but it definitely wasn’t the last. 

 

The first time he tried stopping the fights in his own 10-year-old way, he ended up with a barely functioning jaw and an eye swollen shut. The next day, he went to school like nothing happened under the gaping stares of the students. He ignored them and when somebody asked him where he got those, he told them he was caught in a fight between the alley kids. 

 

When he was 12, he drowned them out by plugging his earphones in and closing his eyes until he fell asleep. The first time he tried stopping the fights, he ended up with a barely functioning jaw and an eye swollen shut (Damn, at least they cared to block him out of their stupid arguments by giving him earphones). The arguments always ended with his dad saying sorry then gesturing for his mom to come to bed. It sickened him. The next morning, they would go all lovey-dovey as his mom would make him breakfast. He would scarf it all down because he never got the chance to eat his dinner. He would say goodbye as his parents begin round two. It kept happening in this vicious cycle that made him want to stay away.

 

15 years old, his so-called friends stopped talking to him, his teachers barely called on him, and even the little kids he used to play with stayed away. He was so confused. He felt like he just became invisible to their eyes. It happened some time ago when his dad lost his job and his mom developed hallucinations. People called him a freak, if they bothered to acknowledge his presence. 

 

He drank his first shot of alcohol in a nearby bar that was probably the only bar in the world that allowed minors to drink and made it through the law the day after his 15th birthday and had his first hangover the day after that. He never felt so alive when he met strangers who were kind enough to buy drinks for him due to a gaping hole in his funds and the need to forget everything wrong with his life even for a night. He began to feel like a pro in going home the next day so he could nurse his headache during class. He went to the bar almost every day that the owner, also known as Nicholas 'North', began to feel like a father to him with his advices and his scolding in drinking too much. Once, he even drove him home in his red SUV or what North would like to call, his 'sleigh' while he was so drunk to walk home like a normal person. While in the car, he drunkenly called the owner 'Santa'. 

 

In the ripe age of 17, he accidentally dyed his hair. His also drunk acquaintances dared him to do so while he had alcohol in his system and he said yes. They bought him the needed supplies and shoved him inside the comfort room. How they got to buy those stuff while they were staggering and hiccupping around remained a mystery until now. He wet his hair on the sink, trying to ignore the water going down his shirt. He poured shampoo and cursed when he dropped the container on his head. His shirt became too wet so he took it off with some difficulty, smearing some of the shampoo on his shirt. His blurry vision couldn't make out the writings on the box so he just dumped everything on his head. Heck, he didn’t even know the color they picked but his mind couldn't process everything at the moment. He thought it was okay now to wash it off since it was beginning to feel weird so he bowed down under the faucet with the water gushing down his scalp. He dried off with the blue towel they thoughtfully bought for him and then put back on his wet shirt. As he came out of the comfort room, they cheered and pumped their fists in the air. He grinned and raised his hands in a thumbs-up while trying to keep up with his spinning vision of the room. The last thing he saw was the floor racing to meet his head. The next morning, he found himself lying down on his bed with the previous night's shenanigans forgotten. He got up to shower because he smelled like vodka…

…and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his hair looking like freshly fallen snow.

 

And now, well, it's his birthday. Again. 18th to be exact. (Congratulations Jack, you lived long enough to be an adult. Kind of. At legal drinking age. Nice.) He thought while walking down the road leading to his version of heaven, The North Pole. And before you'd think he's crazy, it's actually just the bar he normally goes to. The fierce winter wind lashed on his face as he tried to stay warm underneath his blue hoodie with his hands inside the pockets of his faded brown skinny jeans. Usually, winter was never this unkind to him but screw it. He arrived at record time and his heart felt like an alarm clock way past its alarm. He stepped in and was greeted with several pairs of eyes meeting up his own. He raised his hands like he was going to be arrested and smirked as strangers... no, his acquaintances yelled out his name. "Frost! Frost!" Okay, so that wasn't his name. He wasn't dumb enough to tell them his real name in his drunken state. They actually gave that to him after he conquered the "coldest" and "strongest" drink they could give him. He slowly went to the bar after the excitement cleared out. He sat down on one of the stools and before he could state his poison, was given champagne. Wow, how grown up. He raised his eyebrows as he silently questioned the owner. North just winked and went on handing out drinks to other people. He sipped it cautiously and decided he liked it, downing it all in one swallow. After some time, he placed his glass on the counter and North refilled it. He started reaching for his flimsy wallet to coax out some non-existent money and was suddenly stopped by North. "No need.” the big Russian waved his hand at Jack. "It is your birthday, right?" he asked with a glint in his eyes, gently setting the whole champagne bottle down beside Jack's glass. "Riiiight.", Jack replied, grinning and silently thanking any deities that existed. He poured a respective amount inside his glass and chugged it down yet again and repeated the whole process until he almost passed out. "Ah ah ah! Take it easy." North warned while wagging his finger at him. "I can't take you home in this weather. Might as well think that I'll stay for the night." North chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be alright". Jack waved it off before cautiously sipping his drink. "Sure you will." North said as he turned around to serve the crowd. 

Jack was just minding his own business really, like he always did before the clock struck 11, which means it was time to get really wasted. Just sipping and thinking about his existence la dee da dee da. He pondered over the fact that there were, in fact, no classes tomorrow since it was already Winter break. He turned towards the currently spacious bar and situated his elbows on the smooth and red counter behind him as he smiled at the thought and silently raised a small toast of victory to himself. He never really liked school anyway, except for the fact that it gave him an excuse to be anywhere but inside his house. He lit up at the idea of actually finishing school so he could finally leave. It was a surprise that he wasn’t failing any of his subjects even though he didn’t that much. His mom didn't have a job, so she stayed at home full-time. The fact is she was just really creepy sometimes especially when she started pointing behind him and yelling out curses at the non-existent being. Or when she would rub her belly and tell him how nice his dad was in taking care of her and asked if he would want to feel her baby kick the walls of her womb. Yep. Completely normal for a woman who forgot she was already a mother. Unfortunately, minding his own business wasn't worthy for the universe to ignore him for once because in a split-second scenario, he just had enough time to see liquor falling towards him as he dodged to the left... 

…but still had 30% of it on his hair and shirt. 

He knew he really shouldn't have taken off his hoodie earlier because his shirt was soaked through. Shame, it was a band shirt too (which he came across while sneaking inside a concert). "What the-?" Before he could finish his sentence angrily, the person who did this to him cut him off. "Ah shi- Yeah yeah. I know." He said, quickly whipping out a handkerchief from his leather jacket as he bent down and dabbed on Jack's shirt. "I'm really sorry." Jack trained his line of sight on the guy and was greeted by the swirls and lines of ink on his small, delicate, yet strong hands. Apparently, the guy's neck was also covered in it. He raised his icy blue orbs to the green eyes of the dude's. "I'm really clumsy even when I'm sober, sorry." he chuckled, still trying to salvage his band shirt. Wow. Is it even possible to have that much freckles? Jack hadn't spoken a single word, he was too busy checking out-uh looking-at the guy. "I'll go get you my spare shirt. Again, I'm really sorry", he apologized the third time since they've met. Jack was a bit stunned and didn't notice the guy walk off and come back with a white shirt. "Here. It may be a bit big on you but yeah it's all I can offer for a moment, sorry." Now that Jack could see him clearly, he realized he had a lean but strong built. A bit taller than him though. He had hair that looked soft to touch that had two little braids near the back. He held out the shirt while rubbing his nape slowly that looked like a nervous habit of his. "Thanks." Jack whispered, barely talking at all. As he walked towards the comfort room, he turned towards the guy and smirked, "And by the way, you can stop apologizing now, Freckles."

After washing up a little and changing, he inhaled the musky scent of the shirt. When he got out, he stopped by the trash can to throw his ruined shirt, he never really like it that much anyway. He saw Freckles still sitting beside his stool. "I thought you already left." He wondered out loud, sitting down. Then, realizing what it could have implied, quickly said, "N-not that I would have wanted you not to." He cursed himself for stuttering. Jackson Overland was anything but a nervous wreck when with attractive people. Not that Freckles was inside his radar. He just looked at him and laughed lightly. "Yeah. I figured I could buy you a drink?" he said uncertainly. "Nah. I'm good. Still have this baby with me." he gestured towards his almost-empty bottle. "Okay." Freckles sighed. After a few minutes, the air between them got awkward. It went on for at least an hour, neither trying to make conversation with the other. Jack sighed and suddenly felt so drained, knowing he was too emotionally tired to make it past 11 like he originally planned. "Soooo. Not that I'm being rude, but I should get going then." he said after draining the bottle, yup, he had a really strong alcohol tolerance, still not feeling a buzz at all. He nodded at North to let him know he was leaving. "Bye, Freckles." he said as he headed towards the door. "Hey." Freckles called out before he could step outside, throwing Jack's forgotten hoodie (seriously? Forgetting his only winter clothing? Classic, Jack. Classic), Jack catching it smoothly. "The name's Hiccup."


	2. Foxes Hunt The Hounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character, I summon thee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks a lot for the support and yeah I promised to update weekly but hey, what's wrong with being early, right? Enjoy! :))) - Occhi

Chapter 2: Foxes Hunt the Hounds

 

Hiccup.

 

Hiccup.

 

Damn. Was it a nickname? Hiccup. It kind of described him, honestly. Even from the few hours that they have met.

 

Hiccup.

 

Clumsy. Comes out when you least expect it.

 

Unlike his whole physique. 

 

With the badass tattoos and the lean body frame.

 

But still unusual, like the shade of green his eyes had. 

 

Hic-

 

Okay. So he really should stop repeating his name in his head while his feet struggle to shuffle towards his bathroom. He really needed a shower after that night. He still reeked of alcohol that was sticking to his shirt and he was too tired to wash up properly last night.

For the first time in quite a while, despite his parents' fights, he immediately drifted off before his head could hit the pillow. While heading towards the shower, he tried his best not to think about Hiccup. He cursed because he knew he couldn't clean himself too well because not even a little soap was in his possession. 

He remembered his dad once slapped his mom after she asked money for soap. Being the idiot he truly is, he countered with the fact that there was still some left, and Jack had to bite his tongue from telling him a 1x1 inch of soap wasn't sanitary at all. He shrugged off his unnecessary thoughts like he did with his clothes, slowly taking off Hiccup's so he could inhale the musky scent that came with it. He thought he really should throw this in the washing machine, though.

He stepped inside the shower and turned the knob as far as it could go, not waiting for it to heat up. One of the few things that Jack was grateful for was that at least his father needed hot water (but it was okay if they were out of soap? Logic.) and he couldn't live without it.  
Basically, Jack just stood under the shower head until it got too cold, not bothering to scrub his body because he just didn't have enough strength to do it (and soap). He stepped out of the shower shivering as he reached for his towel, drying his hair first then wrapping it around his waist. 

He tiptoed to get to his room, which was just across the hallway, while clutching his clothes. He hoped he was being his usually stealthy self and that his parents wouldn't wake up. You see, he was planning to get out of the house before they could even open their eyes so he could avoid the interrogation they normally did. He closed his door softly and ran towards his cabinet to grab clothes. He put on some boxers while he struggled to look for his usual brown skinny jeans and beat-up shoes amidst the mess. He spotted his blue hoodie on top of his bed, not recalling he actually took it off before he slept.

He stealthily went for the fridge to look for his 'breakfast'. He grabbed an apple (who bought those?) and munched on it hungrily. The juice was running down his chin, so he wiped it off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Unfortunately, before he could sneak out, he heard a voice from behind call him. 

"Where are you going?" his... dad said.   
He cringed at the smell of booze that traveled towards his nostrils.   
"Out." Jack said with a flat tone before yanking the door knob open and pulling on his hood.   
"Just a minute you little shi-" he heard his dad growl with such anger that a hung over person could muster, but he was cut off by a feminine, yet tired voice.  
"Sweetie? Is that you?" she came out of the room wearing nothing but a blanket. His mom may be crazy, but she still had her shapely figure over the years (So that's why there were apples, they were probably one of his dad's ideas to keep his wife in shape for their 'activities').   
"Jack? Where are you going?" she said sleepily, not caring that the sheets were falling. Jack averted his eyes as he said, "I... just have to go to Jamie's house. We're... working on a project." he lied. His parents weren't that aware that it was already Winter break. And he kept it that way. His mom leaned towards his dad while keeping her gaze focused on Jack.   
"Oh. But isn't it Thursday?” his dad calmed down a little while he nuzzled towards his mom’s neck. “How about school?" she asked sleepily. "The school's having an assembly. They won't check the attendance right now." he turned towards the door. "How about your breakfast?" his mom said out of habit.   
"Look at your mother when she's talking to you!" his dad grumbled, sitting down on a chair. Jack twisted his neck so he could at least see his mom's face, carefully avoiding his dad’s glare. "I already ate. Bye mom, dad." he mumbled (Thank the heavens for hangovers and not-morning people).

He slithered out of his house, catching snippets of their conversation. Well, it wouldn't be bad if he actually went to Jamie's for real. He didn't have anywhere else to go waste his time, besides, the park was too cold to go to at this time of the year. Jamie's apartment was just about a couple of blocks away from where he was standing, so without a second thought, he sprinted towards his destination with his nimble legs, slowly grinning at the thought of being free for a couple of days.   
He arrived a few minutes later, panting and sucking in the cold winter air while going up through the fire escape. He knew how Jamie always kept his door closed because of his own reasons (Anti-social, mutual hate of neighbors, etc.). He reached a familiar window and knocked on it thrice.

He peered inside and saw a shirtless Jamie opening the window for him. "Oh hey Jack." he yawned a bit, but still looked relieved Jack was here. "Hey, Jamie." Jack said, his feet softly landing on the cold cement floor. He took in his surroundings and noticed it was messier than the last time he went here. The brunette slowly trudged towards his worn-out leather couch and stretched his arms. Jack noticed Jamie’s eyes slowly drooping as he plopped down on his couch. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jack asked while he kicked off his shoes.   
“Nah. Not really.” Jamie said, shaking his head. He moved to make room for Jack, taking his elbows off from his knees, deciding to rub his eyes instead.   
“Needed to wake up eventually, Jack.” he said.   
Just as Jack moved in to lie on his lap, he stood up suddenly to walk towards his fridge, bending down to look for breakfast, ignoring his jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Jack stared at him, lightly chuckling as he walked towards Jamie.   
“How are you by the way?” he said, hugging him from behind, feeling Jamie’s warm skin against his freezing hands. “Hmm. Fine, actually.” Jamie said, continuing his search for food.   
“I think we still have leftovers from Sophie’s birthday party.” He mumbled. He straightened his back as he grabbed several containers. Jack had to let go so he could microwave the food, noticing Jamie’s lack of affection.   
“Come on Jamie!” Jack groaned out loud. “At least a hug? Or something?” He trailed after him like a poor puppy. “Later.” He said, moving the food to microwavable plates. “Please?” Jack said while clasping his hands together. Jamie huffed and turned to face Jack. “Not. Now.”   
Jack wasn’t ready to give up so he pestered again and again until Jamie snapped. 

“I am literally sleep deprived because the only person I love in this world was hyperventilating last night because of her nightmares and only her big brother can hold her hand while trying to reassure her that everything will be alright even if she couldn’t leave the hospital because apparently, an 18 year old can’t take care of her well, even if said 18 year old has a stable job as a cashier at a tattoo shop. And it hurts Jack. I can’t even see her that much and-“Jamie choked out, not even aware of the tears streaming down his face. Jack hugged him as he cried out all his hurt for the past few days. This was normally the part where Jack runs his fingers through the brunette’s hair to calm him down. 

 

They’ve been comforting each other and sharing their pain since they were freshmen. The memory of how they met was still fresh in both their minds. Both of them were at the rooftop of the school, Jack and Jamie was up there to end it all. Just one little step and everything would stop hurting. Being the narcissist Jack was, he wouldn’t agree to die with the brunette at the same time, and his only reason was because the newspaper would have a really tough time adding another name beside his.

“’Two male high school students, jumped off their school building. Jackson Overland and…”  
“Jamie Bennett”  
“Jamie Bennett’ I mean come on.” Jack explained.  
“So you’re saying that?” Jamie wondered, gesturing to elaborate.  
“My name has to be in the limelight! It would be a hassle to put in another kid’s name. Duh, genius. Just to rub into my parents’ face how they suck.” Jack mused, wildly waving his arms.  
“Alright, let’s make a deal” Jamie said, choosing to humor this idiot who wanted to die alone.  
“What kind of deal are you asking for, Rumplestiltskin?” Jack said sarcastically.  
“Whoever comes here first the next day can jump off. But, if both of us arrive at the same time, we’ll have to try again the next day.” Jamie said jokingly. What he wasn’t expecting was Jack to agree readily. What he didn’t expect at all was for them to get tired of arriving at the same time, thus, giving up on the idea of ending their lives. Nobody intended for them to be friends, it just did.  
When one was having a rough time and was ready to give up, the other would reassure him that everything will be alright in the end, once they both got out of this hellhole. They were each other’s confidant and they were there for each other.

It came to the point that when one needed ‘affection’ the other would not hesitate and would immediately provide it. Basically, they were the kind of friends that had ‘benefits’, nothing more, and nothing less.

There was this one time while after they were ‘relieving the pain’ when Jack stared at the beige ceiling of Jamie’s apartment and asked “Dude. Are we just going to leave it like this?”   
“Leave what, Jack?” Jamie turned to face the wall.  
“This. This… relationship?”  
“Yeah. I mean, there are others way better looking and less sassy than you. ”  
Jack slapped his arm playfully. “Really?” sitting up and looking down at Jamie’s form.  
“Duh.” Jamie said, trying to hold in his laughter, earning another slap from Jack.  
“Seriously, though. Why can’t we, I don’t know, make it official?” Jack said, clearly confused.  
Jamie curled up and hugged the sheets close. “Because were bi. Because there are people, be it a guy or a girl, which could actually make us happy. Because we’re only here for each other since we haven’t met our other half. Because I deserve someone far better than you, just like you do with me.”  
Jack went back to lying on the bed and smirked. “Who knew you could be such a blunt and cheesy bastard?” Then both of them fell asleep. The topic never came up again ever since.

 

Now, Jack comforted Jamie until he was able to calm down. Just like old times. “Can we eat now?” Jack wondered aloud. Jamie chuckled as he wiped away his tears. “What? Can’t wait for a guy to finish his nervous breakdown?” He pulled out the food and laid it out. Jack grabbed two spoons, like he always did when he was being fed at Jamie’s. “Never.” Jack said eating spaghetti straight from the container. “You wound me.” Jamie clutched his heart. 

Jamie ate slowly while Jack rambled on the last night’s happenings. “Seriously? How could a guy be gifted with that many freckles?! I swear, Jamie, you could map out all the constellations on his face.” Jack huffed before chomping on his food. Before Jamie could speak out that yes, it was possible, because his boss has freckles too, Jack yelled out. “Green eyes? Can this guy get any worse?!” Jack shrieked. Jamie really thinks he knows what Jack was talking about. “And tattoos?! Really?! He’s got this whole tough guy thing going on and yet he apologizes every single time he talks? Unbelievable.”   
Bingo. But he has to make sure if he knows who Jack’s ‘Freckles’ is.   
“Uh…and what is his name, by the way?” Jamie crossed his fingers and started pleading to the seven gods…  
“Wait for it-this is so badass, I swear, the best-Hiccup.” Jack said miserably and sarcastically. Jamie hid his smile behind his mouth and covered his giggle with a cough. “You okay, dude?” Jack asked rubbing Jamie’s back. “I’m fine. Was just getting the ‘love-struck-teenager’ vibe from you, believe me it’s too gag worthy.” Jamie teased.   
“Yeah, right.” Jack snorted. Jamie nodded and interjected before Jack could complain-or swoon- again. “Okay. You like him.” He said, after chewing. “No I don’t. Never.” Jack was a really stubborn person. “But!” He raised his hand. A plan was already forming in his mind. “I’ve got something to keep your mind off this guy.” He said.  
“Anything.” Jack whined.  
“Well, are you still interested in getting that snowflake tattoo?” Jamie wagged his eyebrows.  
“Of course. Always will be. But I’m still low on cash, though. Heck, I’ll always be low on cash.” He mumbled.  
“Don’t worry. You just turned 18, right?” Jamie said, grabbing to wash the containers and spoon in the sink.  
“Wow. Really? Forgetting my birthday? What happened to you?” Jack said impatiently.  
“Well,” Jamie said, ignoring Jack. “The first tattoo’s always free. And you are of legal age.” Jamie said, knowing exactly what’s going to happen in 3…2…1.  
“That’s the spirit! Thank you thank you thank you!” Jack yelled out in glee, hugging Jamie from behind.  
“Welcome.” Jamie escaped successfully from Jack’s arms, stumbling a bit then maintaining his balance correctly.  
“It’s the place where you work? Isn’t it?” Jack said excited like a kid who was given a chance to eat sweets before dinner.   
“Yup.” Jamie said, popping the ‘p’, oblivious to Jack running towards his room.  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Jack pulled Jamie by his arm.  
“Wha-? I don’t have a shirt on, idiot!” Jamie shouted, quickly rinsing his hands before he was dragged away from the sink.  
Jack threw him his beat-up sneakers and sweater while slipping on his own shoes. “Now you have everything you need, dork. Let’s go!”   
Jamie took his time in wearing his sweater and shoes then he realized how impatient Jack really was because he helped him with his scarf, opting to wrap it around Jamie’s neck himself. He led Jamie by the hand towards the fire escape and might as well as pushed him out the window. Jamie smirked and knew how this will all turn out in the end. Besides, Hiccup could really appreciate the company. Really appreciate.


End file.
